Alloran Royal Kurenai
Personality Alloran is a researcher at heart and a lot of times you may find him with a nose in a book or writing a paper documenting one of his many theories about the world. When it comes to actually talking with people he can be a good conversationalist if the topics are right. But above all he is a nerd when it comes to magic, he admires everyone's magic and all the cool spells they are able to do and ways they perform them. All in all, it's hard to pinpoint one exact word to describe him other than his own name. Backstory Alloran Royal Kurenai was born to a middle class family in Central Megapolis. His father was a great Half-Demon Warrior who was said to be able to best most before he met his darling wife. His Mother was a Half Angel who used her recovery magic to heal people and save lives, she still does to this day. When he was young Alloran was usually teased for his multi race heritage even by those who were half breeds so when it came to friends he had very few. But despite this Alloran loves his life, his main hobby was reading the history of the world and fantasising about being the great hero who saved the world. One month Alloran fell deathly ill and nearly lost his life, this was due to his advanced genetic makeup rejecting different parts of different medicines. During that time Alloran accepted fate even if it meant it would be his end, it was at that time he began having ideas about the world he lived it. It was almost like letting fate take the wheel opened his mind to a higher thought process, pieces began clicking together and ideas formed. It was then he decided to fight on, he couldn’t leave this world without knowing if he was right or wrong. This was the push he needed to get over his sickness, and to decide on his life path. He spent the rest of his young life reading all he could on magic and the world along with ancient history. Spending a majority of his life researching he decided to share his knowledge and theories with the world, and hopefully advance society to a newer age. As the Guilds began to pop up, he decided to join up with them seeing the adventuring as a good way to fund and enhance his research. When it came time for his application the race section got to him, his mother was half arc-angel and his father half vampire and then he also had human in him. Eventually he settled on his self proclaimed race Arc-Vampire. Adventurer Stats Class Chosen: Mage Weapon Description: Magia Erebea: This is Alloran’s Magic Staff, it was created with the help of his research. Kept inside of it is a magic circle that can expand out and activate like a Rune. When active this circle absorbs an oncoming magical attack and it becomes stored inside the staff. When needed the Staff can release the stored magic back out. Armor Description: The cloak that surrounds Alloran was also made with his research. Just like his staff it is able to catch magic within it. Once it does it then coats itself in the magic it caught giving a resistance against the magic it consumed for a brief time. Category:User Character Category:Adventurer